


Dark was the Night

by TeaLeafDragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Dark, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeafDragon/pseuds/TeaLeafDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Kuroo Tetsurou was good at - Volleyball and reading his blonde childhood friend like an open book were only two of them.<br/>However, there is only so much one can do - and there is only so much one can see - and sometimes, just sometimes...you miss the call.</p><p>Dark Kuroo/Ken one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark was the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The Kuroo/Dai is only mentioned and does not really matter - the focus is on Kuroo and Kenma (friendship) - but you might as well interprete it as love between these two too, if you want.

_And the sun was shining_

_and they were winning_

_And he succeeded in school_

_and was accepted into the University he wanted_

_but it's always when you least expect it_

 

_that the world turns dark and grey._

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 _"You won yet?"_ , the black haired looked up from his book and over to his friend Kenma, who was still hastily smashing the buttons of his PS Vita, as he was comfortably lying onto the soft bed sheets, halfway covered in blankets and pillows.  
To someone who didn't know the blonde it would probably have appeared as if the teen mindlessly pressed all the buttons, without any deeper strategy behind it – but Kuroo knew better.

Kenma didn't look up as he replied – never needed to, for he could do both talking and _'kicking virtual ass_ ' at the same time.

Silently he shook his head, his voice giving away only a faint touch of all the concentration he was currently holding:" _Uh-uh, but I'm close."_

_"Ah, good luck then~!"_

 

It was nights like this which Kuroo loved – knowing he'd always treasure them within his memories.

When all homework was done and the training was over, when Bokuto and him had parted their ways, the black haired teen deeply enjoyed just being in the company of his childhood friend, spending the evening together.

There was never much need for talk – they were neighbours and the day started with Kuroo waking Kenma up, making sure he'd get out of bed in time for  school – and most often they ended with him going home, just to fall asleep in his own bed a minute after.

Sometimes he would even spend the Night at his friend's and it had always just been like this, ever since they were young.

He himself was currently reading the latest book about Volleyball Strategies – a book Bokuto had been given by a teacher who knew about the grey-haired's hobbies & success, but soon after abandoned into a drawer of his desk for all eternity, until Kuroo had found and claimed it - His owly friend didn't mind.

 

 

Minutes turned to hours, until the sun had completely vanished – finally allowing the hot temperature to drop.

The humidity stayed though, which was usual for high summer in Tókyó.  
Only after a long while of reading, the 3rd year looked up again – watching his friend's facial expression changing colors as the Boss Fight he currently was occupied with went on.

 _Today was a good night_ , Kuroo thought in content all matter-of-factly, before turning back to his book, but allowing his thoughts to wander.

 

With Kenma, there were many **different** sorts of nights.

There were nights in which Kenma was up til' way past midnight, which would lead to the boy playing until he fell asleep in exhaustion – or until Kuroo would _'wake him'_ in the morning, only to discover that the blonde Setter hadn't slept at all.  
By now, Kuroo had made it a habit to take a quick look out of the window over to his neighbour's house– and to check Kenma's PSN online status with his own Vita – when he woke up at 3am for his nightly walk to the toilet.

 

Then, there were nights in which Kenma was feeling uneasy – or anxious, worried about things he himself could not really put into words but with Kuroo at his side, he didn't need to.  
The black haired understood - ..and even if he didn't he was still there for his friend – spending these nights beside him.  
Sometimes holding him, so Kenma could sleep comfortably – and sometimes it was enough to just be there.  
Kuroo could eventually even sleep in his own favourite position – with his head buried comfortably between two pillows~

 

 

….and then there were nights in which Kenma was doing very, very bad.

Most often, Kuroo could tell in advance by watching his childhood friend - by studying the change and flow of his mood - if one of these nights was bound to happen - … but sometimes they came as quick as a summer's storm: _without a warning, endangering anyone who got caught off guard by it._

It was a Secret known by the entire team, that sometimes their precious Setter was completely overwhelmed by his own lack of social skills and that sometimes overthinking, combined with too much human interaction rendered the boy utterly helpless.

With their old team mates, it had been very difficult and Kuroo had gotten into many fights with his Senpai, trying to make them understand, although ever since he was in charge the entire team did better.

However, even with Kuroo being able to predict Kenma's mood swings for most of the time he was no fool – did not believe he would always be able to correctly tell what would be going on.

On the court, they had a second Setter for the days where Kenma just couldn't make it – and Kuroo had made sure the entire team was used to playing alongside the boy, who had proven himself worthy and very reliable during even intense stress-situations.  
At home, the black haired had no one at his side – but he also didn't need to.

Growing up alongside the blonde had taught him all the skills and tricks he needed to safely help his friend through such nights.

 

Fortunately, according to the black haired's senses, tonight was neither of these which meant good sleep for both of them~!

 

 

 

 

 

….but even Kuroo was only human – and he had been **wrong**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Fate was a cruel mistress and Coincidence her vicious friend...this night, just one of them ended up sleeping safe and sound,_   
_and by the time the sun rose Kenma was found dead._

 

 

 

 

Nothing grave could have led to... to this-

Kenma would have told him – or he'd have been able to tell!

He **always** had – had always been the only one to read the book which was the beautiful, blonde setter.

**So what was it?!**

 

With a completely blank expression, void of all traces of emotion, Kuroo watched as the ambulance-car's doors closed.

He watched the emergency-doctor break the sad news to Kenma's parents, watched the old male bow deeply – and then climb into the car as well, for there was nothing in his powers left to do.

He watched Kenma's mother from the window and even though there was still some space separating him from the scene below, he knew the woman too well – could perfectly imagine the broken, devastated expression on her usually so beautiful face.

Kuroo heard their own front door open, saw his own mother make her way through their garden and over to the Kozume-household.

The two families had been very, very close thanks to the friendship Kenma and he had shared and even though the black-haired knew the right thing to do was to go over as well – to talk and share his condolences, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

 

 

 _Had he planned it, or had something just pushed him over the cliff?_  
Was it a spontaneous action – or something Kuroo could have prevented?  
An action he **could** have stopped, if only he had been **more careful** , **more observant, more present?**

Realizing there was probably nothing he could have done made him puke – fortunately he had managed to dash off to the bathroom just in time, hanging over the bowl of the toilet while breathing heavily.

 

Kuroo remembered all the days and nights he had spent trying to protect his friend from any harm – from any mocking of his senpai, from getting scolded by his teachers for a bad grade, from stares and rumours spreading when the blonde had to leave their training sessions early for it was too much.

With a bitter smile he also thought about all these visits at their local shrines at which he had prayed for his friend's safety, instead of victory on the Court.

Only now did Kuroo realize just how many aspects of his life ~~had~~ revolved around Kenma – and he never had minded.

 

 

Almost painful chills ran down his spine and shook him to his core, leaving only a numbing cold sensation as he became more and more aware of all the things about his daily routine which would now change...

 

 

 

_… some cruel voices in school said, it had only been a matter of time._

 

 

_...his team said it was a  terrible tragedy._

 

 

 

Police investigation revealed, that Kenma had fallen off the roof.

When Kuroo was in denial, he tried to convince himself that the blonde had only wanted

to look at the stars – and that he had fallen to death, clumsy as he was, not known

for being especially athletic.

When Kuroo was thinking about it rationally, he knew his friend

had tried to jump but hadn't even gotten there – having fallen down

while trying to climb out of his window and onto the roof.

Knowing that a broken neck meant instant, painless death did not help  him very much...

 

 

Kuroo never attended the School Ceremony in honor of the blonde, shy 2nd Year Setter – and

he just couldn't attend the funeral either.

He only second-hand got to hear about the ugly tears Lev had shed

and he had only heard about Yaku's brave and strong attempts to comfort the 1st years.

It took a few days until Kuroo was able to speak to Bokuto about the entire thing

and even Daichi, his beautiful, kind lover from Miyagi didn't hear back from

the Nekoma Captain for a while - but Daichi was mature enough to not take offense.

 

 

Kuroo didn't attend school for one week straight, but after these days had passed

he was back somewhat back to normal.

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo's grades were almost perfect –

he graduated among the top of his College-Preparation Class.

The university the entire Family had prayed for to accept him did end up inviting him

and their team had done well in the Spring Tournaments.

Kuroo had seen their new Captain handle the team

and he could handle them all well.

The soon to be 3rd Captain knew how to keep Lev in check,

knew how to calm Taketora down – and he was well received by everyone.

 

There were only a few weeks between Kenma's Death and Kuroo's Graduation

and within these days, the black-haired had been able to solve all problems and pass all tests, even

if just barely and by the skin of his teeth.

 

Daichi had decided to attend University in Tókyó and even Bokuto

had bragged about how he would study Sports.

Yakkun would join their ranks – and sometimes, for a few seconds in the morning,

right after he had woken up

when the warmth of the morning sun was creating a bright,

dream-like atmosphere

and when the sleep was still clinging tightly onto him

when Daichi was still resting only a few inches away, always there for him

Kuroo was able to **forget** for a moment.

 

...but that was all that was granted  him, until the sleep's generous spell wore off.

 

 

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was no fool.  
He was a dedicated, skilled Captain – and he did well at university.

He had friends and a team who were always there to catch him.

 

 

...and _**sometimes** _ he thought, _it was **almost too easy** to cope_ – and to get used to the black hole

Kenma had left the moment he fell.

Sometimes he thought he was not missing his friend enough,

was not being sad enough

was too soon able to get up again....

 

 

...but maybe that was just the way he was.

 **Maybe** the blonde had been **right** , when he had once said:

 

 

_'I like how Kuroo can do anything and how nothing seems to bother him for too long._

_No matter what happens, he always gets up on his feet again, making it seem like_

_nothing, when it was really a long struggle...'_

 

 

 

 

… in the end, Kenma had maybe been right....


End file.
